Alice Carson
♤Physical Appearance Alice stands at five feet and three inches. She has soft, fluffy, wavy, light pink hair, styled in a chin-length bob, with fringes reaching her eyebrows. Her eyes are a golden, amber shade of brown. Outside of school she is often seen wearing a pink cardigan as well as mostly light colors, not often wearing dark colors. Alice's most distinguishable accessory is a pair of thick-rimmed, rounded, red spectacles which she adorns at all times, except for some times in combat where she may opt for contacts. ♤Personality Alice can often come off as timid when observed from afar. However to those who she knows she is known as a bubbly girl who wants nothing more than to make those around her happy. While it is true that she lacks confidence in herself when it comes time to fight, she still tries her very best to help others and support them to the best of her ability. She tends to hide her quirk from other’s at first because it isn’t the most heroic quirk. Alice doesn’t lack in tact but she’s usually honest to a fault, happening to be a horrible liar despite the fact that her quirk relies on deceit. While overall kind to everyone, gaining her friendship and trust can be kind of difficult, but once you gain her as a friend you can be sure that you have a friend for life! While in combat she gains an intense focus that she doesn’t exhibit in her day to day life. She understands that even though she doesn’t believe herself to be strong, she can still help those around her and does her best to do so. She also makes a habit of saying a lot of smug one liners that don’t really fit her voice or her personality and it shows. This is a habit she picked up from her adoptive father. ♤Speech Pattern Usually soft spoken though her voice tends to get louder and more high pitched than usual when embarrassed or worked up. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Perception Altering ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Alice’s quirk allows her to alter the perception of anyone she looks at to cast illusions. These illusions can include altering any of the five senses to varying degrees, though when messing with touch she can only alter this in a minor way such as creating a small tingling sensation on their skin that’s not good for much more than distraction. She can usually only cast illusions on one person at a time and they break as soon as she can no longer see them. However she can cast illusions on multiple people if they are within a ten foot radius of her. These illusions are slightly less powerful and she usually only does this to keep herself unseen. Anyone outside of the radius is unaffected. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Alice’s costume was not designed by her but by her adoptive father. It consists of a top hat with a red ribbon, a black dressy coat with white magician’s gloves and a white undershirt as well as a black skirt that stops just over her knees with black compression shorts underneath. She also wears a pair of black combat heels to finish off the outfit. ♤Assets She has been known to carry a black magician’s cane with a red orb on top that is used to assist her if people get into close. She can be seen altering it in the support lab all the time. The tricks it can do vary but none are particularly powerful, only being used to keep someone at bay until she can be rescued. ♤Background ♤History Alice was raised by the retired (not by choice) pro hero, Roy Carson. Her actual father though was his brother, a man by the name of Nicholas Quinn, also known to most the world as “The Trickster God”. Her father had been a villain and why he had decided to have a child, and who had decided to have a child with him, was a mystery. Roy had woke up one day to a knock on his door and opened it only to be greeted by a policeman carrying a crying baby girl. The police had said that as her only living relative she was to be brought to him. He wouldn’t get the full story until later but the man adjusted quickly and began caring for the girl as if she was his own. Even to this day the details he was given on his brother’s sudden disappearance was vague and slightly suspicious but he did his best to put those thoughts in the back of his head. Alice was raised as a normal girl, though Roy would never come to tell her about her real father, and by age four she would display her quirk. Her doing so nearly gave Roy a heart attack when the character from her favorite T.V show suddenly appeared in the room with them. She had the same quirk as her father but despite this, the man continued to raise her as his own daughter. He instilled in her the importance of helping others and told her stories of his times as a hero. Eventually she would approach him about using her quirk to help others just like he had with his and he would only grin, telling her that there was a lot of work to be done then. When the time finally came for her take the entrance exams to Lady Luck Academy, she would decide to instead test to be a support due to her lack in confidence, an exam which she passed. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-J